Call Me Maybe?
by Kakumei's Voice
Summary: Mikuo Hatsune is your average, innocent teenage boy with a crush but what happens when his best friend Luki decides to force Mikuo to ask her out? One shot.


**I got bored so I did a one-shot :P Hope you like it.**

* * *

Mikuo's POV:

I closed the story book to another story, I must say I'm getting tired of the same old thing: person, conflict, end. But then again, Barnes & Noble still has me in the palm of their hand along with starbucks. But it's not just the books that have me keep coming back, it's the cashier girl.

Ironically enough, we have SUPER similar names and SUPER similar looks. I swear, god likes to play jokes on me. Her name is Miku Hatsune, she's 16, and she loves to sing. I always hear her singing the newest song on the radio as she stocks the shelves with books.

Today though, is very slow surprisingly. She's just peering out into the store from the counter, so I decided to pay for the book (since it seems like something my sister would like.) and went to the counter. She smiled her usual bright smile as she scanned the book.

"You really like books huh?" she asked. "I always see you in here."

"Oh, I-I guess." I just screwed that up.

"You guess eh? Or could it be you're after a girl?" she asked with a sly smile. I couldn't help but turn crimson red. "Got you! I knew I was right." Miku said feeling confident in herself. "It's okay, she likes you back."

I looked at her confused, "Excuse me?"

"Rin, she's the one you've been checking out right?" she asked as she pointed the the blonde girl stacking the shelves. "I must warn you, she really does like you. Fangirl almost." Miku giggled.

"Um, sorry but I'm only here for books." I said trying to get away from that topic.

"Well you're no fun Mr..."

"Oh, I'm Mikuo, Mikuo Hatsune."

"No way! My name is Miku Hatsune!" she sighed, "But I think that's really obvious with the name tag and all." I paid her the amount of money and almost ran out of the store. My heart was pounding! Then I realized I left my cellphone on the chair and went back inside. When I headed to the door a second time I saw her with him again. I believe his name is Kaito. He was hugging her from behind.

I lowered my head in defeat and walked out to the parking lot and texted Luki telling him to get the hell out of McDonalds so he can drive me home and I can slowly die...in the car... drinking my starbucks...

Luki, my best friend since I could talk, can around in his BMW. That freakin pinkette bastard was born with a silver spoon. I got in and slammed the door. "Hey, you're hurting my baby you know." Luki whimpered. I rolled my eyes.

"It's just a car."

"Yeah, and its worth more than your life."

"Point taken." I patted the seat. "I'm so sorry Luki's car. It's not your fault he's an idiot who treasures his car more than his friend." I said sarcastically. Luki began to drive.

"So, how did it go? You and your little stalking session that is." Luki asked.

"Okay... We exchanged names..."

"That's good, but what else? you aren't good at hiding."

"I saw her... with him again..." I said with my head leaning against the window.

"Okay, you know you're becoming emo. Ask her out tonight before her shift ends or I will run you over 30 times with this car and have you pay for any damage and wash so your blood and come off."

I looked at Luki like he was the devil, which he was but with pink hair and icy blue eyes. "You're freakin evil bro."

"Hey, I don't wanna see your hair different colors, not like teal isn't bright enough, and your wrist covered with scars."

"You got a problem with my teal hair? It is NATURALLY teal."

"Yeah yeah, but look, I'm going to take you here at about 9, drag you in there, point a shot gun to your head until you ask her out, and if she says yes I won't shoot you."

"And if she says no?"

"I'll buy your ass a lifetime supply of tissues and razor blades but NO hair dye."

"You're such an awesome friend."

"I know."

* * *

Nine a clock came dreadfully slow, and like Luki said he picked me up and brought me to Barnes and Nobles. We waited in the car until 9 though since we got there early. I stared at the bookstore.

"She's totally going to say no..." I mumbled with my chin resting on the dashboard. Luki slapped the back of my head.

"And you have the balls to say you have balls."

I rubbed my head. "Well I am a dude... what the hell did you expect?"

"You are not a dude, you have a mangina."

"I DO NOT."

"Then grow a pair and go ask her." He then pointed to the figure with teal ponytails leaving the store. "Go! She's leaving!"

I got out of the car and went over to Miku. I felt like a total creeper, a dude approaching a girl at night, what the hell was Luki thinking? I was about to walk away when she noticed me. "Hey! Mikuo!" she yelled as she ran up to me. "Nice to see ya."

"Oh hey." I said to her. She smiled brightly at me causing me to blush.

"What are you doing here so late at night?"

"My friend you see wanted me to pick him up something from here but I realized you were closed so yeah..."

"Oh well here. You forgot this." she said as she handed me my keys. I didn't even notice they were missing...

"Oh, thanks. I didn't even notice I forgot these." I said as I put them in my pocket.

"And here's this if you want it." she said as she handed me a number written on a piece of paper. I looked at her in confusion. "It's my cell, and Mikuo, I'm not dense. I know you were checking out me and not Rin, so call me maybe?" I froze in shock. Then a car came by with that Kaito guy in it. "Well I have to go, my cousin is here. See ya hopefully." she said as she waved and got into the car. I barely managed to wave back.

I walked back to the car holding onto the piece of paper tightly, not allowing any wind to get it from me. When I entered the car Luki looked at me.

"So, how did it go?"

"I...She...um..." I held up the piece of paper to him. "Awesome... Just, awesome." Luki laughed.

"Good, Mikuo's growing up. You are going to call her though right?"

"OF COURSE I AM." I said rolling my eyes as I entered the number into my cell. "I only stalked her for like forever just so I can I have a number to look at and never use." I said sarcastically. Luki smiled and we drove home. Looks like I finally get my happy ending.

* * *

**KV: and it's done. Hope you loved it and love is given to all who review. buh bye ;D**


End file.
